El Documento
by BiaGundersonRio
Summary: Roger Nicolas Hawk nos cuenta como ha sido su vida pasada que estuvo llena de tragedias, mentiras y sospechas que fue superando con el paso del tiempo...
1. El Documento: Introduccion

**Hola amigos de FacFiction, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de mi historia llamada "El Documento", espero y les guste…**

**Introduccion**

Esta es una historia para los que realmente quieran escucharla, pocos lo hacen y son quienes aceptan, conocen y aceptan mi historia. Estas dispuesto o dispuesta a escucharla?

Si es así, debes de saber toda mi vida o bueno, casi toda y comenzaremos por la parte principal, y eso significa que esto te tomara un tiempo para comprenderlo.

Mi nombre es Roger Hawk, tengo 20 años de edad y en esa corta edad me han pasado muchas cosas que debo admitir, me ha convencido para escribir esto y que vale la pena contarlo y leerlo.

Escribo esto desde mi habitación de mi casa, en la que vivo actualmente solo e independientemente satisfecho, seguro y feliz.

Contare esto sin desear no contar muchos detalles, pero de cualquier forma lo hare, quiero que sepas a fondo todo esto para que tus dudas se aclaren y prepárate porque esto va a tardar un poco, o eso creo.

Toda mi vida espere esta aventura para contarla y llevarla para la posteridad y recordarla por toda mi vida y contársela a mis futuros hijos y nietos y quede como una leyenda.

Alguna vez te has preguntado para que nacimos en este mundo? Estoy seguro de que sí, pero a pesar de eso ni yo se la respuesta a esa confusión, a ese enigma o dilema que desde pequeños nos preguntábamos a diario o con frecuencia.

La vida no es más que un regalo prestado, solo venimos a este mundo para dar un paseo a cosas maravillosas, pero igual forma, ocurren accidentes que nos marcan de por vida en esas maravillas antes mencionadas que algunos las superan o que simplemente algunas personas superan esos grandes retos.

Aquí ni hablare sobre la vida, pero es un gran concepto y/o palabra clave para comenzar con esta gran historia de aventura y emociones.

Todos llegamos aquí por alguna razón en particular y cada quien tiene una razón diferente que hasta el momento, algunos no le hemos descubierto aun… Si tú eres una de esas personas, no te desanimes, ya verás que pronto descubrirás esa grande razón, quizás no en poco tiempo a partir de ahora pero te aseguro que la sabrás y con eso se acabaran todas tus dudas para seguir en esta vida.


	2. La Tragedia

**Hola amigos de FanFiction, aquí les traigo el segundo episodio de mi historia titulada "El Documento", espero y les guste…**

**La Tragedia**

Una mañana de 1998 en la ciudad de Hellenboard, una pareja casada felizmente cuyos nombres eran Alexander Hawk y Janette Hawk de 23 y 25 años respectivamente, iban a tener un hijo y gracias a eso ambos estaban sumamente ilusionados por la llegada de su primer hijo y así poder formar una gran familia.

Ambos de buena fe, pero Janette algo renegada se negaba a tomar los medicamentos necesarios para mantenerse estable durante el embarazo, únicamente tomaba ácido fólico que ayuda a que el feto nazca sano durante el parto, esto preocupaba demasiado a Alexander, incluso pensaba llevarla con algún psicólogo para que recibiera terapia y hacerla entrar en razón de que tanto como ella como el bebe deben estar sanos, pero Janette se negaba rotundamente, a ella no le importaba su vida ni su salud, únicamente quería que el bebe naciera y que se convirtiera en alguien responsable, con un gran corazón como sus padres y fuera un gran padre de familia, en fin, ilusiones de cada pareja antes de tener a un primogénito.

Alexander, aun con sus preocupaciones de los medicamentos confiaba en que todo iba a salir bien y que sería una gran familia.

Pero hay que recordar que toda maravilla tiene sus accidentes y en esta ocasión podría ocurrir una tragedia, pero bueno, continuemos con el relato.

El embarazo tenía un total de 10 meses y que solo faltaría 2 meses para el nacimiento del primer hijo de los Hawk quien recibiría con mucho gusto, no obstante Janette seguía son tomar medicamentos a excepción del ácido fólico que únicamente o tomaba con seriedad y con severidad. Los ultrasonidos marcaban que todo iba bien acerca del niño en el vientre, pero el doctor hacía hincapié en que Janette tomara los medicamentos necesarios para que ella también estuviera sana durante y después del parto y embarazo, pero desgraciadamente, ella hacia caso omiso…

Sus familiares quienes también estaban muy preocupados por los acontecimientos presentes, pensaban que esto ya era demasiado y que incluso podría pasar algo letal a Janette si seguía sin hacerse cargo de ella misma, al bebe no le daban tanta importancia por haberse centrado únicamente en el terrible caso de la Srita. Hawk, todos sabían que él estaría bien y sano, pero de igual forma podría pasarle algo al bebe sin que ellos lo pensaran o no le dieran importancia.

Pasaron unas semanas poco antes que internaran a Janette para parir, Alexander ya estaba harto de que su mujer no se cuidara como debía ser, así que tuvieron una pequeña discusión acerca del problema presente que fue algo parecido a lo siguiente:

_**-Amor, debemos hablar de algo serio**_…-Dijo el con angustia.

_**-No hablare de lo mismo contigo-**_ Respondió ella evitando enojarse y suspirando –_**Yo solo quiero que el niño nazca bien-**_ dijo ella.

_**-Yo quiero que estés bien y que no pase nada malo en absoluto, por favor cuídate, nuestro hijo te lo agradecerá- **_Dijo Alexander con una sonrisa.

_**-Alexander! Ya te lo he dicho mil veces… No hare nada al respecto, espero y lo entiendas por favor, el bebe nacerá bien así que no te preocupes- **_Dijo ella alzando la voz y enfadada.

_**-No lo permitiré, eres la mujer que más amo y te convenceré de que debes cuidarte así como cuidaremos **_

_**a nuestro futuro hijo-**_ Exclamo el algo exhausto, tratando de no enfurecer más a su esposa.

_**-No lo hare- **_(Le da una cachetada a Alexander)…

_**-Entiéndelo, solo me importa que nuestro hijo nazca bien y creo que ya te le he dicho millones de veces, déjame en paz-**_ Dijo ella dejando la habitación de donde se encontraban, enojada sin importarle nada.

Ambos no se hablaban por aquella discusión, no se dirigían una mirada y ahora parecían que se odiaban entre sí, ya ni el bebe les interesaba en particular.

Alexander con lo ocurrido, perdió toda esperanza en formar una gran familia y ahora se imaginaba una familia dispareja con todo tipo de problemas, estaba muy decepcionado de su mujer pero a ella le daba igual. Estaba a punto de que Janette fuera internada, faltaban unos cuantos días para el parto, Janette muy emocionada por eso y Alexander muy preocupado y con los nervios de punta, ambos aún seguían sin dirigirse la palabra pero si no era así, solo lo hacían para más discusiones y problemas sin resolver nada.

Pero aun así, los dos estaban preparados para la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia.


	3. El Nacimiento

**Hola amigos de FacFiction, aquí les dejo la tercera parte de mi historia titulada "El Documento", espero y les guste…**

**El Nacimiento**

Un día como cualquier otro, Alexander estaba trabajando en su negocio y Janette estaba haciendo labores domésticas como de costumbre… Hasta aproximadamente el medio día Janette empezó a sentir un gran dolor en el vientre, pues estaba segura que estaba a punto de dar a luz quizás ese mismo día, quiso llamar a Alexander pero en vez de eso llamo por teléfono a una ambulancia para que ellos mismos la recogieran pues se negaba a que Alexander la llevara al hospital por aquella misma pelea, prefería esperar mucho tiempo esperando a la ambulancia que ir con su marido, su orgullo era demasiado grande.

Los médicos llegaron a la casa de los Hawk y se llevaron a Janette rápidamente sin que Alexander se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido, aunque faltaba poco para que llegara a casa y se diera cuenta de que su esposa que más bien parecía su enemiga no estuviera y se iría rápido al hospital donde iba a ser internada antes del parto, y así fue como paso.

Alexander al llegar al centro de salud pregunto sin un saludo cordial donde estaba su mujer, la enfermera que lo atendió le respondió que en el piso 12 en la habitación número 23, posteriormente subió a un ascensor para llegar al piso 23 y aunque tardo un poco en llegar pero lo hizo y sin previo aviso entro a la habitación 12, estaban un par de médicos y una enfermera atendiendo a Janette quien estaba en reposo, después Alexander sintió una gran calma al saber que su esposa estaba bien, una calma que no había sentido durante mucho tiempo y que despejo toda su mente hasta quedarse dormido por un largo tiempo.

Despertó cuando parecía ser el día siguiente y en frente se encontraba un doctor que le notifico que la señora Janette Hawk iba a dar luz en unos minutos, Alexander fue a la habitación 23 donde se encontraba Janette junto con los demás médicos y aquí fue cuando toda pelea despareció, pues ambos se sentían felices de verse el uno al otro sonriendo y casi con un primer hijo.

Unos minutos después comenzó la operación, la parte más dolorosa de todo, los gritos de Janette eran desesperados y desgarradores, todos trataban de tranquilizar a aquella mujer con sufrimiento, los médicos se dieron cuenta que sangraba mucho, la hemorragia fue mayúscula y preocupante resultado de la falta de medicamentos durante el embarazo

_**-"Esto no es normal"-**_ Se decían todos a sí mismos preocupados por lo que vieron, el niño había nacido totalmente sano, cuando estaban a punto de darle al bebe a Janette se percataron que estaba inconsciente, rápidamente los médicos la revisaron__y afirmaron que solo estaba dormida, que en poco tiempo despertara.

El parto fue muy doloroso como cualquier otro podría ser, después de unos minutos, Alexander esperaba a que el doctor le diera el permiso de ver a su mujer y confiaba en que aquellas preocupaciones de no haber tomado medicamentos se había ido por completo y que solo fue un disparate sin razón, él se encontraba muy confiado y alegre por el nacimiento. De pronto apareció un doctor, Alexander muy emocionado porque esperaba que fueran buenas noticias:

_**-Señor Hawk?-**_ Pregunto el médico.

_**-Sí, diga…- **_Respondió Alexander con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

_**-Acompáñeme…-**_ Ordeno el doctor.

Los dos fueron a la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa, ella estaba dormida y no hacia ningún movimiento para nada, Alexander por un momento pensó que estaba durmiendo profundamente tranquila y dijo:

_**-Que hermosa se ve durmiendo…-**_

El doctor quien estaba con él en la habitación dio un enorme suspiro, no de tranquilidad o alegría, sino más bien, un suspiro como dando a entender que algo andaba mal, después de esa acción dijo seriamente:

_**-Señor, su esposa… Falleció!-**_

Hubo un gran silencio por parte de Alexander quien quedó estupefacto al oír eso último, agacho la cabeza y comenzó a romper el llanto sosteniendo la mano de su mujer la cual estaba acostada en la camilla, el suplicaba "Porque?" durante varios minutos mientras soltaba las lágrimas. El doctor le explico con palabras suaves que Janette murió debido a que no tomo los medicamentos necesarios durante el embarazo, Alexander al escuchar eso, se puso muy violento y comenzó a aventar todo a su paso mientras aun lloraba desesperadamente y después de un rato de desahogo se le acercó al doctor que todavía seguía ahí viendo a Alexander y le pregunto:

_**-Y mi hijo? Mi hijo se encuentra bien? Dónde está mi hijo?-**_

_**-Su hijo está en perfecto estado, se encuentra en una incubadora reposando-**_ Respondió el doctor tratando de tranquilizar a Alexander.

De pronto aparecen un par de enfermeras que se llevan el cuerpo de Janette a otra habitación en la camilla, Alexander solo mira quebradamente como se va, como se aleja de él, recordando la sonrisa que se dedicaron al verse la primera y última vez, ya no podrá mencionar su nombre ni volverla a ver a los ojos, no podrá decirle mi amor ni volver a tocar su piel ni una vez más.

Todo se fue al vacío, toda maravilla tiene sus males y traumas. Familiares y amigos asistieron al velorio de Janette Hawk que fue muy triste para todos alrededor, Alexander no sabía que hacer ahora con su vida pero lo único que le quedaba era su hijo, que había prometido que cuidaría de él y tratara de convertirlo en alguien de gran corazón, de buena fe y muy responsable tal y como Janette hubiese deseado que pasara.

Después del funeral de su esposa y que le dieran a su hijo, todo fue más tranquilo para Alexander y trato de olvidar todo lo ocurrido anteriormente. Fue una vida más tranquila, pero aún falta mucho por contar.


	4. El Tiempo

**Hola gente de FanFiction, aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de "El Documento" espero y les guste…**

**El tiempo**

Han pasado 13 años de la muerte de Janette Hawk y del nacimiento del primer hijo de Alexander… Roger Nicolás Hawk. Ese soy yo, así es, yo fui el que te estuvo contando la historia obviamente, mi papa Alexander ha sido la mejor persona que he conocido y aprendí muchas de él y aunque no conocí a mi madre en persona, sé que fue una gran persona así como mi padre.

Y bien, aquí es la parte de la historia donde me concentrare en mí y un poco de mi vida social y personal, mi mejor amigo Falco, un chico de mi edad que nunca supimos de qué familia provenía pero que tenía un gran corazón y que es una persona fiel ante todo como todo compañero, como no teníamos mucha información de su vida pasada ni ningún otro dato suyo, mi padre no tenía mucha confianza en él, de hecho, no si quiera lo quería y lo despreciaba como si fuera algún enemigo suyo.

Lo conocí a los 4 años de edad y nunca me ha hecho ningún daño o algo por el estilo, es por eso que lo considero como mi mejor compañero de la infancia y de la vida, tengo otro compañero pero no soy tan amigo de el cómo lo soy con Falco.

Brandon Greco, un joven algo serio y sospechoso de 17 años de edad y aunque sea muy reservado, para mi padre es como si fuera su mejor amigo, incluso quiere más a Brandon que a Falco y mi padre tiene toda su confianza en él, pero no me puedo quejar, es un buen compañero también.

Lo conocí también cuando yo tenía 4 años y el en ese entonces tenía 8 años, éramos tan jóvenes mis dos amigo más cercanos, los cuales nos llevamos muy bien. De Brandon tampoco sabemos de su vida pasada, es igual que Falco pero no sé cómo mi padre si tiene confianza en Brandon y en Falco no lo tenga e incluso mi padre y yo hemos tenido discusiones por el asunto.

No hay que olvidar la chica de mis sueños llamada Valentina, una chica de 14 años de clase alta con la cual he tenido una buena amistad desde los 5 años de edad, una chica hermosa por cierto, mi padre y yo somos amigos de su familia y hemos tenido momentos increíbles.

No tuve ningún hermano, solo a mi padre que es lo más importante de mi vida y que me ha enseñado a valorar las cosas y la vida que es lo más importante y lo más bello que puede llegar a haber sobre cualquier cosa, nos iba muy bien en nuestra vida cotidiana, yo estudiando y mi padre trabajando para mi futuro bien, hasta que un día ocurrió algo increíble y que cambiaría nuestra vida para siempre, deja que te cuente:

Una mañana al salir del colegio invite a Falco a mi casa a divertirnos un poco, trate de contactarme con Brandon para que viniera también pero no lo pude hacer y aun no se porque, así que solo Falco acepto mi invitación, estuvimos viendo la televisión por un buen rato hasta que en un cierto punto Falco me dijo que tenía que irse a su casa, como vivía algo lejos de mi casa tenía que tomar un autobús para llegar a la suya, le insistí que se esperara a que llegara mi padre para que nosotros lo lleváramos pero Falco se negaba debido a que mi padre era muy malvado con él. Entendí y antes de que saliera de mi casa, saco sus monedas para el pasaje y en un instante una moneda cayó al piso y rodo hasta caer por el sótano que tenía la puerta abierta, le dije a Falco que yo iría por ella y que ahí me esperara mientras yo recogía aquella moneda.

Baje las escaleras y encendí la luz de aquel extraño sótano y fue cuando me cuenta di que había un pequeño mueble con varios cajones extraños, tenía demasiado polvo lo que me dio a pensar que era un objeto antiguo e intocable desde hace un largo tiempo, la curiosidad me mataba por saber que había dentro de esos cajones del mueble, así que no lo pensé dos veces y abrí todos hasta encontrarme unos documentos de mi madre difunta, acta de nacimiento, CURP, entro otros más. Pero hasta la última hoja había un papel extraño y lleno de polvo que para mi sorpresa…

Era un documento que hacia presente a una herencia por parte de mi madre, una herencia que quizás nos cambiaría la vida totalmente, heredaba su fortuna y ciertos terrenos que mi madre poseía con varios millones de dólares, obviamente salí del sótano emocionado para contárselo a Falco que aún estaba presente en mi casa esperándome, o eso creía, Falco ya no estaba y en su lugar estaba mi padre con una cara molesta y Brandon junto con él, mi padre me pregunto qué hacía Falco en nuestra casa y porque si a él lo invite, porque a Brandon no?

Les respondí que no pude comunicarme con Brandon y que por eso no lo pude invitar… _**-Yo estuve disponible todo el tiempo-**_ Exclamo Brandon un poco serio y yo estaba confundido, tratando de olvidar esa pequeña discusión le conté a mi padre del documento que encontré en el sótano, el algo confundido me pregunto _**–Que?-**_ Mientras que Brandon con cara de molesto me arrebato el papel arrugándolo un poco y lo empezó a leer, eso no pasa normalmente, mucho menos con él. Lo leyó en su mente y al terminar me dijo algo que me dejo sorprendido:

_**-Este papel es falso-**_ Lo dijo con una voz, como que tratando de evitar enfurecer, por un extraña razón que no sabía. Mi padre tomo el documento y afirmo lo contrario a lo que dijo Brandon y después dijo:

_**-Nico…**_ (Así es como se dirigía mi padre hacia mí)_** Esto es impresionante, cambiara nuestras vidas para siempre…-**_ Lo dijo con tanta emoción, de pronto Brandon lo interrumpió notificándonos que se tenía que retirar, se despidió de nosotros cordialmente y abandono el lugar lentamente.

Brandon al llegar a su casa se encontró con unos viejos "amigos" suyos los cuales tenían muy mala pinta, con vestimenta callejera e inadecuada que de vez en cuando amenazaban a Brandon, es por eso que remarco la palabra "amigos" porque para él no lo son realmente. Brandon les conto que su amigo Nico encontró la herencia de una fortuna y de varios terrenos, esto hizo que los tipos se emocionaran y juraron que irían a robar ese documento bajo cualquier costo, Brandon al oír esto respondió _**–Ni se atrevan a acercarse a la casa de los Hawk-**_ Dijo algo molesto _**–Y que vas a hacer al respecto niño?- **_ Respondió uno de los malandros presentes. Brandon solo se quedó callado y entro a su pequeño departamento mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica.

Al día siguiente fui a contarle a Falco de lo ocurrido y el me felicito por eso, en eso recordé que al salir de mi sótano ya no estaba y me conto que llego mi padre con Brandon y que lo corrió de mi casa sin piedad, al oír eso me disculpe con él y que ni si quiera yo sé porque mi padre es así con Falco, me dijo que no importaba.

Más tarde Falco y yo fuimos a casa de Valentina que no estaba muy lejos, nos saludamos cordialmente y nos invitó a pasar a su casa, estuvimos los tres charlando por un buen rato y Falco de la nada dijo _**–Uy, ayer Roger encontró lo gran suerte de su vida-**_ Dijo con una voz intentando convencerme de que contara lo ocurrido ayer_** –Cuéntanos Roger, que paso?**_ Me pregunto Valentina mientras me daba un tazón con botanas y una copa de soda y ella sonreía hermosamente, les conté que encontré un documento con una herencia que había dejado mi madre en mi sótano, pero que Brandon se había puesto muy extraño cuando eso paso _**–Brandon siempre me ha parecido un chico algo raro-**_ Exclamo Valentina con cara de confusión _**–Yo pienso que es normal, pues está a punto de convertirse en un adulto y quizás tenga muchos pensamientos al azar-**_ Afirmo Falco, quien nunca hacia ningún mal ni nunca juzgaba mal de nadie.

Mi padre me marco al celular ordenándome que fuera a casa rápidamente algo agitado y preocupado, me angustie, y mis amigos me acompañaron hasta mi casa y me despedí de ellos. Al entrar a mi casa estaba mi padre y al verme me preguntó _**–El documento… Donde está el documento?- **_Algo histérico e igual a un completo loco_** –No lo sé… No lo sé Padre-**_ Le respondí asustado, en eso llego Brandon, al parecer algo preocupado porque mi padre ya le había contado lo ocurrido, mi padre subió al segundo piso de mi casa mientras Brandon y yo buscábamos en el primer piso…

_**-Mira escuincle, no fue fácil tomar ese papel pero de alguna manera lo logre… Ese documento me pertenece a partir de ahora y si piensas echar a perder mis planes, pues estas muy equivocado. Ni una palabra sobre esto o tu querido papi abandona este mundo-**_ Me advirtió Brandon mirándome fríamente a los ojos, me asusté mucho. Mi padre bajo en ese mismo instante y trate de acercarme a él para contarle que Brandon era en realidad una mala persona y que él había robado los papeles de la herencia, pero Brandon me detuvo jalándome el brazo fuertemente tratando de evitar de que su plan se fuera abajo.


	5. La Maldad Oculta

**Hola amigos de FanFiction, aquí les dejo la quinta parte de "El Documento", espero y les guste…**

**La maldad oculta**

Ahora que sé que Brandon en realidad es una persona de poco corazón, su comportamiento cambio poco a poco hacia mí, pero eso solo era principio de su maldad revelada. Después de lo último ocurrido, mi padre un poco confuso por aquella acción de detenerme bruscamente por Brandon pregunto _**–Que ocurre?-**_ Brandon y yo solo quedamos en silencio y mi padre no obtuvo ninguna respuesta a su pregunta _**–En fin…-**_ Exclamo mi padre con un suspiro profundo, no encontramos ningún documento debido a que según Brandon, estaba en su poder y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sabía que si intentaba hacer algo en contra de Brandon, me costaría algo grande como algún ser querido, o simplemente me levantaría falsos frente a mi padre y así perdería toda su confianza.

Brandon se retiró de mi casa sin despedirse de mí, al alejarse en su automóvil me tome la necesidad de anotar las placas de su auto por si algo malo tramaba como escapar con los papeles y no volver nunca, después de anotarlas las guarde en mi habitación bajo llave, unas horas después fui a casa de Valentina que estaba en reunión con su familia; su padre, su madre, su hermano llamado Santiago y su hermana llamada Bianca. Como tenía una gran comunicación con su familia, charle con ellos acerca de los papeles y de lo que ocultaba Brandon y que en realidad era una persona mala, los padres de Valentina decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto y le contarían a mi padre, yo me negué, estaba seguro que nada del mundo lo convencería de que Brandon era una mala persona y no nos creería así que les dije a los padres de Valentina que no le dijeran nada, solo que debíamos dejar que el tiempo pasara a ver que sucedía.

Nosotros nos habíamos enterado anteriormente que había una banda de malhechores por la casa de Brandon, que de vez en cuando lo molestaban, así es, los tipos que amenazaron a Brandon en el capítulo anterior… Pues a partir de aquel día en que Brandon se revelo ante mí, no volvimos a saber nada acerca de esos callejeros lo que nos asustó mucho e inclusive a mí porque era obvio que Brandon les hizo algo, quizás algo sumamente terrible como quitarles le vida.

Saliendo del tema de los malhechores, Brandon ese mismo día al llegar a su casa pensó _**–Que bueno que distraje a Nico con mi discurso, ahora a conseguir ese papel-**_ Si, así es… Él no tenía el papel y solo me había dicho eso para confundirme y asustarme, tratándome de advertirme de que podría ser muy peligroso meterme con él. Yo no hable ni delate a Brandon en ese entonces, solo se lo conté a Falco, Valentina y sus familiares.

No encontramos el documento, los estuvimos buscando día y noche sin parar, hasta que nos dimos por vencido, nos rendimos de buscarlo y lo dejamos así. Por otra parte Brandon aún estaba interesado por el documento pero él estaba más interesado en encontrarlo que nosotros, me seguía amenazando por la misma razón y cada vez me asustaba un poco más e incluso temía que le hiciera algo malo a mi padre, pero por fortuna no pasó nada en absoluto. Por un momento que habíamos creído, Brandon al igual que nosotros se dio por vencido, eso no hacía que se le haya ablandado el corazón e incluso creíamos que empeoro pero mi padre aún no se enteraba de su maldad.

Poco después nos enteramos de que Brandon no trabajaba solo, recibía órdenes por parte de un hombre misterioso el cual tenía muchos planes contra nosotros los Hawk. Su nombre era Artemio Bravo, él le daba las órdenes de hacer todo lo que estuvo haciendo:

**-Pasa Roberto-** Dijo Artemio porque Brandon iba llegando… Así es, Brandon Greco no era su verdadero nombre, su verdadero nombre era Roberto Sánchez, ocultando su personalidad y hasta su nombre.

**-¿Para qué me llamo señor?-** Pregunto Brandon a Artemio en un tono serio y preocupante.

**-¿Sabes lo que está pasando? Está pasando que… No has encontrado aquel documento y tienes que encontrarlo, así nos podemos volver más poderosos de lo que ya somos… Encuéntralo Roberto y me lo traes, si no ya sabes las consecuencias que nos podría ocurrir a ambos, ahora vete de aquí…- **Dijo Artemio

**-Está bien señor-** Dijo Brandon en un tono molesto, pues le tenía respeto a su jefe Artemio, luego Brandon estaba a punto de abandonar el lugar…

**-Y no creas que tu secretito de que asesinaste a tus "amigos" callejeros está a salvo, yo ya me entere de todo- **Dijo Artemio con una sonrisa malévola, lo que hizo que Brandon se detuviera por un momento y después continuara su camino sin decir nada.

Entonces lo que sospechábamos era cierto, asesino a los malandros que rodeaban cerca de su casa… Mientras tanto, mi padre que trabajaba en una industria de leches, tenía mucha comunicación muy buena con todos los empleados incluso con los de bajo puesto y era reconocido por eso, para mala suerte, mi padre le dio un puesto muy importante a Brandon, primero fue sus asistente y ahora es alguien tan importante en la industria como lo es mi padre. Algunos empleados sabían que Brandon era una persona de no fiar e incluso había quienes le tenían miedo o huían de él.

Yo estaba en mi casa tranquilamente conviviendo con Falco y con Valentina, nos la pasábamos muy bien ese rato pero de un momento a otro, llamaron al celular de Valentina, era su padre quien le ordenaba que fuera a la casa rápidamente y después de un rato se despidió de nosotros y se fue, solo quedábamos Falco y yo:

**-Oye, y cuando te le vas a declarar a Valentina?- **Dijo Falco.

**-Pues, no lo sé… Estamos demasiado jóvenes- **Le respondí en un tono serio **–Aparte de que aún no encontramos el documento, aunque ya no le dimos importancia… Estamos ansiosos por encontrarlo- **Di un pequeño suspiro. De repente alguien abrió la puerta de la casa fuertemente que a Falco y a mí nos dio un brinco de susto… Era Brandon

**-Lárgate de aquí mocoso entrometido- **Agarro Brandon a Falco del brazo y lo saco de la casa bruscamente.

**-Cuál es tu problema?- **Le pregunte a Brandon.

**-Y a ti que te interesa? Ignorante- **Respondió Brandon y se dirigió al segundo piso de mi casa donde estaba mi padre, cuando iba por las escaleras, me acerque un poco a ver que hacia luego, se detuvo y se volteo instantáneamente

**-Y el viejo de tu padre? Donde esta? Esta arriba?- **Pregunto Brandon molesto, yo no respondí, Brandon bajo las escaleras rápidamente y me agarro del brazo:

**-Acaso las ratas te tragaron la lengua? Te hice una pregunta…- **Me exclamo Brandon.

**-Sí, está arriba…- **Le respondí, Brandon subió rápidamente las escaleras y yo me quede muy asustado. Debo admitir que Brandon me da mucho miedo, nunca me atrevería a responderle indebidamente a ese doble cara, puede hacerle algo a mi padre o algún amigo y no quería que eso pasara.

**-AAAHHHHH… -** Escuche un grito de mi padre que provenía del segundo piso, así que subí rápidamente a ver qué ocurría y me sorprendí al ver lo que pasaba…

**CONTINUARA… **


	6. Falsa Alarma

**Hola amigos de FanFiction, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo de "El Documento", espero y les guste…**

**FALSA ALARMA**

Subí las escaleras rápidamente asustado, entre a la habitación donde estaban mi padre y Brandon, mi padre tenía en sus manos un papel llamativo **–Mira hijo… Es el documento que estábamos buscando hace tiempo. Todo gracias a Brandon-** Me dijo mi padre con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad y demasiado emocionado, me acerque a mi padre y me mostro el papel y se lo quite, lo analicé y…

**-Este papel es falso… -** Afirme algo molesto, y no estaba mintiendo, en realidad era falso porque recuerdo que el documento que yo encontré aquella vez tenía un sello brillante al final de la hoja, y este papel no lo tenia

**-Que disparates estas diciendo hijo? Brandon me lo dio, ese documento es el auténtico-** Dijo mi padre con una risa nerviosa

**-No te preocupes Alexander… Tu hijo contiene tanto la emoción que ni sabe que decir- **Dijo Brandon con una sonrisa malévola y mirándome fijamente a mí.

**-Y desde cuando te diriges a mi padre por su nombre? Y desde cuando le hablas de tu? **Pregunte molesto

**-Bien Nico hijo mío será mejor que vayas a descansar un rato, si?- **Dijo mi padre quitándome el documento de mis manos y al instante me retire de la habitación de donde estaban.

Me dirigí a casa de Falco a contarle lo sucedido pero recordé que vivía demasiado lejos así que lo deje para otro día, subí a mi habitación y me eche encima de mi cama, en un pequeño buro que tenía al lado de mi cama había un teléfono donde se podía interferir las llamadas, es decir, si alguien hablaba por otro teléfono de la casa (Ya que tenía más de dos) yo podía escuchar lo que platicaba mediante el que tenía ahí en ese buro…

Después de unos momentos de pensamientos instantáneos, oí que sonó el teléfono y sin pensarlo dos veces agarre el teléfono con el fin de contestar la llamada pero me percaté de que alguien ya había contestado, y ese alguien era Brandon. Como mencione anteriormente, con este teléfono podía escuchar las conversaciones de los otros teléfonos y pude escuchar lo siguiente:

**-¿Señor?-** Dijo Brandon.

**-Roberto. Bien, ahora que has engañado a tu querido Alexander Hawk con tu historia de haber encontrado ese documento… Puedes encargarte de el sin ningún problema…-** Dijo Artemio, que era con el que estaba hablando con Brandon.

**-Yo me encargo Artemio Bravo… -** Respondió Brandon.

**-¿Artemio Bravo?- **Susurre aun sosteniendo mi teléfono, de pronto una brisa de aire entro por la ventana e hizo que se escuchara un fuerte ruido, y era obvio que Brandon escucho por el teléfono. Rápidamente me puse a ordenar lo que el aire desacomodo de mi dormitorio, Brandon colgó el teléfono despidiéndose apresuradamente y afirmando retrasos con educación de Artemio.

Posteriormente subió las escaleras para dirigirse a mi habitación y hacerme algo que temía que hiciera, abrió bruscamente mi puerta y me interrogo…

**-¿Qué estabas haciendo con ese teléfono?-**

**-Yo no lo he usado en varios días Brandon- **Le respondí en un tono burlón…

Como mi teléfono era alámbrico y sin darme cuenta lo deje colgando de su alambre, cosa que delato mi espionaje de esa conversación

**-¿Y entonces que hace eso así?- **Pregunto Brandon con furia extrema señalando el teléfono…

**-¿Qué te importa?... Es mío ¿No? Así que sácate de aquí- **Le respondí de esa manera la cual nunca había hecho tronándole los dedos en su cara. Brandon no dijo nada, pero sabía que en sus pensamientos me estaba deseando la muerte esa vez y sin decir nada aun, se retiró de mi habitación cerrando la puerta correctamente, estaba muy asustado por ese incidente.

Después de otro rato de pensar de lo ocurrido anteriormente, concluí que el tal Artemio le dio las ordenes de matar a mi padre… Asustado por eso salí rápido de mi habitación para buscar a mi papa y contarle todo lo mal que Brandon ha estado haciendo últimamente, él estaba en la industria trabajando la cual quedaba como a una hora en el autobús:

**-¿Y ahora qué hago?- **Pensé aceleradamente **–Ya se- **Era obvio lo que tenía que hacer, irme en el autobús hasta la industria, fui a mi habitación a recoger unas monedas para el pasaje pero no encontré nada, busque en casi por toda la casa pero sin resultado.

Estaba desesperado, no sabía cómo llegar rápido hasta allá en tan poco tiempo **–No tengo otra alternativa-** Me dije y agarre mi bicicleta y seguí mi camino hasta llegar allá, el sol estaba al rojo vivo y yo ya estaba cansado de tanto pedalear a la bici, llegue un poco sudado a la industria 1 hora y 30 minutos después…

Subí hasta donde estaba la oficina de mi padre y veo que estaba hablando por teléfono e hice que colgara:

**-¿Qué pasa hijo mío? ¿Qué haces aquí?- **Pregunto mi padre amablemente pero un poco confundido de mi presencia en su oficina.

**-¡Papa… Brandon, quiere hacerte algo malo… Te quiere asesinar padre!-** Dije casi soltando las lágrimas de dolor y desesperación que tenía dentro de mí.

**-P-pero hijo… Eso es una locura, Brandon nos quiere a ti y a mí como si fuera parte de la familia… Es más, también quiere al entrometido de tu amigo Falco-** Dijo mi padre tratando de tranquilizarme, pero al decir eso de Falco le alcé la voz y le dije:

**-NOO… Estamos cayendo en sus trampas… NOS ODIA, NOS DETESTA… Y ADEMAS FALCO NO ES NINGUN ENTROMETIDO PAPA-**

**-Hijo vete a casa… No tienes por qué hablarme de esa manera mucho menos aquí, Ahora largo porque tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- **Respondió mi padre corriéndome de su oficina de manera seria y sin creerme de lo que le dije.

Me salí de la industria con lágrimas en el rostro, estaba muy apenado por lo que pasó, agarre mi bicicleta y me dirigí a mi casa triste y decepcionado. Tarde otra hora y media en llegar a casa y en la cocina estaba Brandon, trate de evitar que me viera para evitar problemas de nuevo con él, sigilosamente iba subiendo las escaleras y Brando de pronto se giró para verme directamente a los ojos y sin decir nada continúe subiendo muy nervioso hasta llegar a mi habitación…

Me sorprendí mucho al ver lo que había en un mueble, era sorprendente lo que Brandon me estaba incriminando, habían cigarrillos y bolsitas con un polvo blanco que desprendía un olor demasiado fuerte, era Cocaína, estaba seguro de que Brandon lo puso para hacerle creer a mi padre de que yo hago ese tipo de cosas sin su consentimiento. No lo pensé dos veces, agarre esos objetos y los eche al bote de basura que tengo en mi habitación deshaciéndome de toda culpa falsa.

Un rato después llego mi padre a la casa **–Buenas tardes- **Dijo avisando de su presencia, baje a ver que hacía y Brandon lo llamo:

**-Alexander, Que bueno que llegaste… Tengo que hablar contigo en privado-** Le dijo Brandon a mi padre con cara de preocupación y se dirigieron a su habitación donde charlarían.

Al llegar a sitio indicado, cerraron la puerta y me acerque a oír que clase de maldades le decía Brandon a mi querido padre, y solo pude escuchar lo siguiente:

**-Alexander, esto es un tema muy serio-** Dijo Brandon.

**-Si hijo, ****¿Que sucede?- **Respondió mi padre algo preocupado

**-Es un tema sumamente serio, tómalo con mucha calma y serenidad- **

**-Suéltalo Brandon, Dime que pasa…-**

**-Pasa que… Tu hijo Nico anda en malos pasos-**

**-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo?-**

**-Lamento decirlo pero si… Entre a su habitación a ordenar un poco y vi que tenía sustancias en su mueble… De pronto entro Nico y me corrió a la fuerza y me acuso de que yo era una persona mala-**

Dijo Brandon a mi padre fingiendo casi llorando. Mi padre se levantó y para que no me descubriera de que los estaba espiando, me fui corriendo a mi dormitorio, mi padre entro furioso enojado y me reclamo todo lo que Brandon había dicho… Yo lo negué rotundamente, mi padre volteo a ver el mueble donde estaban las sustancias y al ver que no estaban, comenzó a buscar por todos lados hasta hallarla en el bote de basura donde lo deje…

**-Es cierto…- **Dijo mi padre **–Eres un drogadicto…-**


End file.
